Desde las sombras
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Alumi por fin tiene lo que tanto deseó, pero desde lo más profundo de la oscuridad se revelará su peor pesadilla...o su más grande bendición. ¿Puede una noche cambiar toda una vida?
1. Chapter 1

Los primeros rayos de sol se infiltraban entre las cortinas que se mecían ligeramente ante el suave roce del viento.

Al sentir la luz en su rostro bufó molesto, despertando de su plácido sueño. Se sentó torpemente en aquella cama que compartía con su ahora esposa quien dormía aún.

Se frotó un poco los ojos para después desviar su mirada hacia ella. La joven permanecía boca abajo ladeando un poco su cabeza para evitar asfixiarse con la almohada. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba parcialmente cubierto por aquellas sábanas, dejando ver solamente su espalda y una de sus perfectamente torneadas piernas. Él sonrió, orgulloso de tener a esa belleza como esposa. Se veía tan tranquila al dormir, muy diferente al torbellino que era estando despierta.

Se acercó y acarició su sedoso y rubio cabello, maldiciéndola por que, gracias a que ella lo había obligado a buscar trabajo, ahora tenía que levantarse justo a las 6:00 a.m. mientras que la gran señora Asakura podía seguir durmiendo todo lo que quisiera.

Se levantó a duras penas buscando entre todo lo que la noche anterior habían dejado regado en el suelo algo con qué cubrirse, ya que no le gustaba merodear desnudo por su casa. Al encontrarlo se dirigió lentamente al baño para darse una buena ducha antes del trabajo.

Pasados cinco minutos el joven salió de la regadera, agradeciendo el caluroso clima que estaba haciéndose notar en el ambiente. Si algo odiaba era bañarse cuando hacia frio. Eso sí que era una tortura aun mayor que trabajar.

Entró en la habitación sin prestarle mucha atención a su esposa. Total, de seguro estaba dormida, como siempre. Se puso de pie frente al espejo para anudarse la corbata, maldita y apretada porquería…!Como odiaba tener que usarla! Pero al trabajar en una oficina no le quedaba de otra.

-Hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo usual- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Él volteó, encontrándose a su esposa envuelta en sábanas, acercándose a él.

-Lo hice para no tener que escuchar tus quejas. Por cierto…tú también te despertaste mucho antes de lo norm…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas en el momento en el que la rubia atrapaba con su boca los labios de su marido, quien, disfrutando del exquisito sabor al que se había vuelto adicto, la abrazaba por la cintura haciéndola retroceder hasta caer ambos en la cama.

-Hana…detente-decía ella entre risas al sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó divertido mientras sus labios recorrían esa fina piel- ¿Te estoy haciendo cosquillas?

-Tienes que irte ya…no quiero que llegues tarde-respondió al quitárselo de encima-Lárgate de una vez imbécil.

-Plana amargada- le susurró al oído para después levantarse y arreglar un poco su desordenado cabello. Ella sonreía, era la forma de decir "te amo" que él tenía.

Pasados unos minutos, el rubio se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a irse de una vez a su maldito trabajo. Deteniéndose en el umbral, desvió la mirada hacia ella, quien comenzaba a vestirse.

-Cuando regrese terminaremos nuestra "discusión" –le guiñó un ojo mostrando una sonrisa pícara- Prepárate, pecho plano.

-Vete al carajo idiota-dijo ella sonriendo del mismo modo. Así era su relación, donde "vete al carajo" significaba "cuídate", o "púdrete" era un "te amo".

Así eran ellos… ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Casi nadie comprendía esa extraña manera de demostrarse afecto, porque, a decir verdad, ¿Qué pareja normal se insultada las 24 horas del día? Aún si estaban en público, o haciendo el amor en lo más íntimo de su alcoba, todo lo que se decían eran insultos, que para ellos demostraban cuanto se amaban.

Ambos tenían 20 años, la edad perfecta para casarse, según los Asakura.

Contrajeron matrimonio apenas un mes después de que Hana alcanzara dicha edad. Para entonces, Hana ya había admitido su amor para con la rubia, así que no hubo muchos inconvenientes en la preparación de la boda.

La ceremonia fue fantástica, a excepción de que Gakko había quemado accidentalmente más de la mitad de la decoración del lugar, llevándose, por supuesto, una paliza por parte de Namaha, Por otro lado, Yohane también se llevó la noche al ser acosado por las aprendices a itako que Anna tenía. Fuera de eso, todo fue perfecto.

Al terminar de vestirse, la rubia bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pues el hambre atacaba más temprano de lo usual.

Al llegar a su destino, la joven, aún somnolienta, tomó un mandil del perchero situado a lado de la puerta. Estiró un poco su mano para alcanzar el cuchillo y comenzar a cocinar, sin embargo, este cayó al suelo.

-Alumi-san, debería tener cuidado-la rubia se estremeció al oír esa voz tan cerca de su oído, pero no era nadie a quien temer. Por el contrario.

-Namaha-chan, buenos días-saludó con una gran sonrisa-Por favor trata de no matarme de un susto la próxima vez, ¿vale?

-Está bien-respondió el espíritu haciendo muecas- Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis "visitas sorpresa" Alumi-san.

-No es que no me haya acostumbrado- le dijo la joven mientras acomodaba un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de su oreja- Es solo que siempre llegas por detrás, justo cuando no me lo espero.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- cuestionó la pequeña Namaha tomando una galleta del plato que se encontraba al centro de la mesa. Alumi seguía preparando los ingredientes para el desayuno.

-Nada, nada, Namaha-chan. Es solo que últimamente he estado muy nerviosa. –respondió la mujer mientras cortaba algunas verduras- No sé qué me ocurre, y tampoco quiero decírselo a Hana. –la chica prefirió no hablar más al descifrar preocupación en el rostro de su amiga-Pero no te preocupes por eso, y te pido una disculpa si te hice sentir mal. ¡Mira! Hana me trajo un pastel de vainilla delicioso, ¿quieres un poco?

La rubia sacó del refrigerador un enorme pastel (o bueno, lo que quedaba de él) para después colocarlo en la mesa, partir una rebanada y dársela a Namaha, quién no tardó en probarlo mientras Alumi volvía con las dichosas verduras.

-¿Qué cocinas, Alumi-san? –preguntó la pequeña chica observando a su amiga introducir las verduras, ya picadas, en un sartén con aceite hirviendo.

-Quiero preparar algo de curry para Hana-respondió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le encantaba cocinar para él- Alguna vez me comentó que le gusta el curry, así que me propuse prepararlo yo misma. Es una manera de agradecer los detalles que tiene para conmigo.

-Ya veo…-Namaha no podía imaginar al odioso de Hana como un esposo detallista- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No te preocupes, terminaré pronto. Además tú eres mi invitada, ¿no?

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriente probando más de ese exquisito pastel. Terminado el curry, ambas conversaron un buen rato, tal vez horas. Alumi estaba sola la mayor parte del día, pues Hana trabajaba en una oficina, junto a Yohane y Gakko, con quienes en ocasiones se iba a tomar un trago, o algo por el estilo, así que Namaha también pasaba mucho tiempo sola. Ambas se volvieron muy cercanas durante el F.O.M, al grado de que ahora eran muy buenas amigas, por tanto, Namaha siempre estaba en casa de Alumi.

Una vez terminados los deberes de la casa, Alumi pidió a Namaha que la acompañara a hacer unas compras, ella, encantada, aceptó. Así además podría ayudarla en caso de necesitarlo, pues ya había oscurecido y Alumi solía dejar a sus Silver Arms cuidando de su casa.

Habían ido sin contratiempos al supermercado, intentado no tardar más de la cuenta ya que Namaha tenía que regresar a lado de Gakko, y Hana seguro estaría por llegar. Ninguna de las dos se percató de que las seguían.

-Vaya, vaya, cuanto tiempo sin verte, Alumi-chan- escuchó ella justo antes de ser tomada bruscamente del brazo y acorralada contra la pared- Te has vuelto muy bella.

-Oye tú…-Namaha intervino rápidamente, sin embargo, uno de los sujetos colocó una especie de pergamino en su frente, sellándola en una tablilla que él llevaba consigo.

-¡Namaha-chan! –la rubia intentó liberarse, siendo acorralada nuevamente por su agresor.

-Tranquila cariño, te la devolveremos, pero debes cooperar, o no hay trato- él le guiñó el ojo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la joven.

-¿Qué quieren?- el miedo se apoderaba de ella, haciéndola temblar un poco. Debía ser cuidadosa si quería ayudar a Namaha.

-No te esfuerces, Alumi-chan, no querrás que le pase nada… ¿verdad? Escucha, cuídate mucho preciosa, pronto vendremos por "eso" que nos pertenece.

Las palabras de ese hombre le sorprendieron sobremanera. ¿"Eso"? No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería decir. La rubia intento soltarse una vez más, siendo sujetada ahora de la cintura. Ella pudo ver su rostro más de cerca, era un hombre repugnante, en su vida lo había visto. De pronto, él soltó el agarre del que la joven era sujeta, arronjándole también la tablilla, de la que, al instante, Namaha salió libre.

-Por favor, querida, toma en cuenta mis palabras.- dijo él relamiéndose los labios, Alumi le miraba de forma desafiante- Cuida mucho tu cuerpo…lo necesitaremos.

Ella frunció el ceño un tanto confundida. Intentó preguntar algo, pero cuando apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, los tres hombres desaparecieron.

Se recargó en la pared, aún asustada, deslizándose en ella hasta llegar al suelo. Le costaba respirar, su cuerpo temblaba y ni siquiera podía moverse o hablar.

Namaha intentaba desesperadamente hacerla reaccionar, sin éxito. Alumi estaba totalmente ida, preguntándose quiénes eran esos sujetos, y que era "eso" que supuestamente les pertenecía.

Pasados unos minutos, la rubia, ya más tranquila, se puso de pie e intentó sonreír para Namaha, quien seguía a su lado.

-Alumi-san… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó el espíritu quedando frente a frente con ella.

-Claro…Namaha-chan. Vámonos a casa, Hana debe estar por llegar-respondió la rubia intentando disimular su miedo. Ambas recogieron las bolsas que llevaban y, en silencio, regresaron a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey, pecho plano, ya llegué- anunció tirando el portafolio al sofá para después dirigirse a la cocina por un bien merecido vaso de naranjada. La mujer suspiró, al parecer él estaba bien.

-Ya me dí cuenta, Hana- respondió la rubia al sentir que se acercaba-No soy idiota, ¿sabes?

-¿Así es como recibes a tu esposo?- reclamó abrazándola por la cintura mientras plantaba un delicado beso en su mejilla- Podrías ser más amable, ya que por culpa tuya debo ir a trabajar a ese circo.

-¡Ha! ¿Ahora es mi culpa?- ella dió la vuelta para quedar frente a su marido, quien ahora besó sus labios- Recuerda que ahora tienes una esposa que mantener, es tu obligación trabajar. Y por si no lo recuerdas, trabajas en una oficina, no en un circo.

-Es lo mismo, estoy rodeado de animales…comenzando por Gakko- dijo al liberarla de su agarre para tomar su tan preciado néctar naranja- ¡Hey! Al fin hiciste las compras.

-¿Cómo que "al fin", idiota?- cuestionó la mujer siguiéndole la broma al rubio- Deberías agradecer que yo misma lo hago en lugar de mandarte a ti.

-Vale, vale pues. Te lo agradezco.-rió divertido-¿Qué cocinaste hoy? No huele nada mal.

-Hice curry, pero no hay nada para ti- le dió la espalda para comenzar a servir, Hana automáticamente hizo un puchero. Alumi adoraba verlo así.

-Malvada, me muero de hambre, dame un poco, por favor…-suplicó rodeándola con sus brazos mientras besaba su cuello, haciéndola reír. De pronto, se detuvo al percatarse de algo extraño en ella.

-¿Todo bien, Hana?- preguntó la mujer al notar el gesto de su esposo.

-¿Quién te hiso esto?- cuestionó con seriedad señalando un moretón en el brazo de Alumi, quien, al instante, recordó al hombre que la había atacado un rato antes. Seguro fue producto del fuerte apretón que este le había dado.

-Oh eso…no sé…tal vez me golpee con algo- sonrió, esperando que Hana se lo creyera. Lo último que deseaba hacer era preocuparlo.

-¿Quién fue?- la miró severamente. Quien se metiera con su esposa tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias. Alumi tragó saliva.

-Nadie, ya te lo dije. Seguro que sin darme cuenta me lo hice mientras limpiaba la casa. ¿Qué se yo?

-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…-dijo él no muy convencido- Vamos a cenar.

-¡Seguro! –respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a servir la comida para Hana, quien probó el delicioso platillo una vez que estuvo frente a él.

-Vaya, vaya, no es tan malo como creí- dijo sonriendo, su esposa era una excelente cocinera. Valía la pena trabajar si después era recompensado con esa deliciosa comida.

-Cierra la boca tarúpido, que mi comida es exquisita.

-¿Tarúpido?- cuestionó el rubio ladeando un poco su cabeza, cosa que hizo reír a la mujer.

-Sí, tarúpido. Es una combinación de "tarado" y "estúpido"- respondió orgullosa- Es un insulto que acabo de inventar, totalmente inspirado en ti, mi querido esposo.

-No te hubieras molestado, cariño- dijo con notorio sarcasmo- Ya me pensaré algo para ti. Por cierto, en estos días será el aniversario de la empresa, y nuestro jefe organizará una reunión para conmemorarlo, así que espero que te dignes a ir.

-Oye, soy tu flamante esposa. Por supuesto que iré- afirmó llevándose un bocado a la boca. Le encantaba ir a las reuniones del trabajo de Hana, sobretodo porque verlo celoso con cuanto hombre se le acercara no tenía precio- Además, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me invitaste a salir, maldito tacaño.

-¡Pero si salimos a cenar la semana pasada!- se defendió el rubio ante tales acusaciones- Te llevé a ese restaurante de comida italiana que tanto te gusta, así que no me vengas con que soy un tacaño.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no eres un tacaño- respondió ella divertida mientras Hana se ponía de pie y recogía su plato- Deja eso ahí. Cuando yo termine de comer lo llevo al lavabo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes. Iré a darme una ducha, nos vemos en la habitación- dijo acercándose a su esposa para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios- Gracias por la cena.

Dicho eso, le dio otro beso y se retiró, desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia al subir los escalones. Dejó de comer, no podía dejar de pensar en ese tipo. Ni siquiera lo conocía, y mucho menos sabía que era esa cosa que quería de ella. Suspiró, no quería que Hana se enterara de ello, pues estando él al margen podría protegerlo. Tomó de nuevo el tenedor y comenzó a comer lentamente. Durante los últimos días se había sentido algo mal y por tanto, no debía malpasarse con sus hábitos alimenticios. Una vez terminada su cena, se dispuso a dejar el plato en el lavabo, total, al día siguiente podría lavarlo. Suspiró un tanto agotada, había sido un día complicado así que se merecía un buen descanso, y así, sin más tareas por hacer, se dirigió a su habitación.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Amaba darse una buena ducha justo antes de dormir, era muy relajante. Salió del baño con solo un pantalón puesto mostrando el perfectamente bien marcado cuerpo que poseía, fruto de tantos años de entrenamiento. Hacía un calor insoportable, aún siendo de noche. Llegó a su habitación encontrándose con su esposa, quien peinaba un poco su cabello antes de dormir, como era su costumbre. El hombre se recostó en la cama para tener su añorado descanso, aunque no pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada de pies a cabeza a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a él, comparándola con la enana plana que era hacía unos cuantos años. Había dejado crecer su rubia y rebelde cabellera, que ahora era más lacia y le llegaba más o menos a la cadera. Su estatura aumentó considerablemente, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se ensancharon y su cintura se volvía más breve. Poseías piernas largas y bien torneadas, además de un trasero voluptuoso. Sus pechos también habían crecido, adquiriendo un tamaño bastante decente, aunque a Hana ese detalle había dejado de importarle mucho atrás. Su rostro era delicado y hermoso, de finas facciones y cuyos ojos de un azul profundo resaltaban. Sin dudas, la bruja de la que tanto se quejaba se había convertido en una verdadera diosa, de la cual estaba orgulloso de ser esposo.

Alumi tampoco podía quejarse. Hana era sumamente atractivo y varonil, poseedor de unos ojos color miel capases de enamorar a cualquier mujer que los viera. De su cuerpo destacaban esos músculos tonificados, sobretodo en el área del abdomen y los brazos. Era un hombre, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y ella era feliz reclamándolo suyo ante toda mujer que se le acercará. Fuera como fuera, ella era su total y absoluta dueña.

Terminó de cepillar su cabello y se recostó a lado de su esposo, quien la rodeó con uno de sus brazos mientras la acercaba a él. La rubia recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Hana sintiendo como él la apretaba un poco más, haciéndola estremecer. Amaba que hiciera eso pues la hacía sentir segura, protegida ante cualquier peligro. Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose descansar finalmente.

-Hey, pecho plano- susurró Hana acariciando el hombro de su esposa.

-¿Qué quieres, idiota?- cuestionó ella esbozando una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a él.

-No creas que he olvidado esa "discusión" que dejamos pendiente en la mañana, ¿eh?

-Mmmm, ¿discusión? No sé de qué estás hablando- respondió ella colocándose sobre su esposo- ¿Podrías recordármelo?

-Con gusto- el rubio sonrió introduciendo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de Alumi acariciando su espalda mientras besaba sus labios tiernamente. Ella cerró sus ojos, aunque fuera por un instante, olvidaría todo lo demás.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Canasta!

-Gakko-kun, por favor guarda silencio- el hombre de gafas observó a su escandaloso amigo, quien celebraba su hazaña, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así al hecho de que arrojó una bolita de papel al cesto de basura.

-No seas amargado Yohane-respondió dando vueltas en la cómoda silla con rueditas que tenía- Estamos en nuestra propia oficina, así que no hay problema. No querrás que seamos tan serios como Hana… ¿o si?

-Es cierto-él reflexionó las palabras dichas por su amigo, así que dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio- ¿Todo bien Hana-Kun? Te ves muy… preocupado.

-¿Eh?- el aludido apenas reaccionó, pues no había podido dormir bien- Si, todo bien. Es solo que "pecho plano" está un poco rara.

-¿Algo le ocurrió a Alumi-San?- cuestionó el pelinegro con preocupación, Gakko permanecía atento.

-No sé. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero como te imaginarás, no me respondió.

-¿Han tenido suficiente sexo?-preguntó Gakko despreocupadamente, provocando que tanto Hana como Yohane escupieran el café que bebían en ese momento.

-Gakko-kun…por favor, no digas esas cosas en la oficina- pidió un muy sonrojado Yohane mientras el pecoso reía a carcajadas.

-O vamos, no te pongas así…no seas princesa. Seguro que reaccionas así por que aún eres virgen, ¿no?

-Gakko, tú también eres virgen- replicó Hana tranquilamente dándole un sorbo a su café mientras que el aludido sentía su ego disminuir.

-Pero… ¿Qué notas de raro en ella?- cuestionó Yohane una vez repuesto de semejante comentario.

-Desde ayer pareciera que está ida, preocupada. Además no ha querido comer tanto como debería, y miren que ella suele comer mucho.

-Seguro que está en sus días- dedujo Gakko haciendo sonrojar nuevamente al pobre Yohane- Así son las mujeres de lunáticas. Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes. Cuando menos te lo esperes, ella estará como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Eso espero-Hana soltó un suspiro mientras firmaba algunos papeles- ¿Ya está listo el contrato que debemos entregar hoy?

-¡Listo!- afirmó Yohane entregándole una carpeta a Hana, quien la revisó para después dejarla de lado.

-Oigan…muero de hambre. ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo? –preguntó Gakko dejando caer su cabeza sobre una montaña de papeles que estaba sobre su escritorio.

-Diez minutos- respondieron los otros dos al unísono.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¡Nooooo!- gritaron ambas, abrazadas frente al televisor. Alumi había rentado unas cuantas series de anime para verlas junto a Namaha, y ahora las dos, como dignas mujeres, lloraban desconsoladas al ver una de las escenas finales de cierto anime que la rubia había recomendado*. Sin embargo, Alumi estaba mucho más sensible de lo normal, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga.

-Alumi-San…- susurró la pequeña Namaha un tanto insegura, la rubia volteó al instante- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¡Pero por supuesto!- la mujer intentó sonreír lo más naturalmente que pudo- Es solo que ese anime siempre me hace llorar…pero estoy bien.

-¿Le dijiste a Hana lo qué ocurrió anoche?- preguntó el espíritu, provocando que su amiga se estremeciera.

-No, no quiero hacerlo- negó con su cabeza, comenzaba a sudar mientras sus manos se volvían temblorosas- No quiero que algo le ocurra. Recuerda que esos tipos están tras de mí…no quiero que él se vea involucrado en todo esto.

-Pero Alumi-San…-replicó Namaha, siendo silenciada por una sonrisa de la rubia. Se veía confiada, y con eso le bastaba.

-Estaré bien, yo puedo encargarme de esto- la miró a los ojos intentando transmitirle un poco de confianza- Confía en mí.

Namaha tan solo asintió, si Alumi lo decía, así sería. Ambas terminaron de recoger todo el desastre que habían dejado cuando de pronto un fuerte malestar invadió a la rubia, quien se dirigió rápidamente al baño ante la mirada atónita de su amiga.

Salió unos minutos después…por seguro que habían sido esos estúpidos camarones que había desayunado. Se llevó una mano a la boca mientras se recargaba en la pared para evitar perder el equilibrio. El espíritu llegó rápidamente a su lado, sin embargo, la rubia mostró nuevamente su sonrisa.

-Alumi-San… -Suspiró. Odiaba ver a su amiga así.

-Estoy bien, Namaha-chan- insistió la rubia. A Namaha no le quedó más opción que darse por vencida- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? Podemos aprovechar para comprar unas cosas que necesito.

-De acuerdo…-respondió ella a duras penas. Las sonrisas de Alumi eran en verdad convincentes.

Ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de la rubia en busca de la tarjeta de crédito que Hana solía dejar al alcance de su esposa para que comprara lo que se le diera la gana. Gracias a que su madre había intervenido en su favor, él tenía un buen empleo con un excelente sueldo que le permitía darle a Alumi la vida que toda mujer perteneciente a la familia Asakura debe tener.

-¿Nos vamos?- cuestionó la rubia, Namaha simplemente asintió para después seguir a Alumi.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se dejó caer en la cama totalmente cansada siendo imitada por su amante, quien, sonriente, jugueteaba con un mechón de su largo cabello mientras la rubia se abrazaba con fuerza a él. Adoraba esos momentos con su esposo, pues la hacía olvidarse de todo lo que pudiera preocuparle.

-Sigues sonrojada…-le dijo sin borrar esa seductora sonrisa de su rostro levemente enrojecido.

-Tú también lo estás, idiota- respondió riéndose un poco.

-Vaya…no han pasado ni tres minutos desde que hicimos el amor y ya me estás insultando, eres una mala esposa.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- preguntó Alumi al notar que él la acercaba más a su cuerpo, estremeciéndola.

-¿Tú qué crees?- rozó delicadamente con sus labios los de ella, quien, gustosa, respondió sin pensarlo a ese beso. Hana podría ser un hombre brusco y agresivo, pero tratándose de ella era muy dulce, por más extraño que eso le pareciera. Se dejó envolver por esos fuertes brazos que la reclamaban suya, permitiéndole besarla más apasionadamente. Se separaron un par de segundos para tomar aire y después volverse a besar con cada vez más ímpetu mientras las manos de ella recorrían la espalda de su esposo, quien hacía lo propio en la breve cintura de la mujer.

-Ha…Hana…- susurró entre suspiros al sentir los labios de su esposo saborear su cuello. Él sonrió, acariciando un poco más el perfecto cuerpo que tenía debajo suyo mientras su esposa lo rodeaba con sus brazos, incitándolo a continuar.

-Te quiero, pecho plano- le dijo entre besos mientras sus manos recorrían esas perfectamente bien torneadas piernas, ascendiendo por su cadera, su cintura, sus pechos y finalmente regresando a sus mejillas. No podía encontrarle defectos, era tan perfecta.

-También te quiero, imbécil-respondió al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban los pectorales de su esposo, quien se limitaba a seguir acariciado y besando su tersa piel, preparándola para el final.

Ella gimió un par de veces al sentir las caricias cada vez más atrevidas que él le daba, además que sus labios ahora recorrían un poco más, haciéndola sentir un enorme placer. Abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con esos seductores ojos color miel que la observaban, perdiéndose en esas preciosas gemas azules que ella tenía por ojos. Hana sonrió dulcemente, como casi nunca lo había visto. Se veía terriblemente atractivo, y ese leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas solo lo hacía ver mil veces mejor. Se sintió afortunada de tener un hombre como él, tan dulce y tierno en la intimidad…eso le encantaba de su esposo.

Habían llegado sin problemas al clímax, y ahora permanecían abrazados, sumamente tranquilos. Él seguía sonriente, acariciando la espalda de esa bella mujer a la que solía reclamar suya, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella, en cambio, se limitó a recargarse en él, acariciando con su dedo el pecho de su esposo. Sintió los ojos ligeramente pesados, pues el sueño comenzaba a atacarla. No pudo evitarlo, se abrazó con fuerza a él quedándose dormida sobre su pecho. Hana sonrió, se miraba tan adorable que simplemente era imposible no abrazarla.

-Gracias por todo…descansa.-susurró el rubio viéndola dormir. Le dio un delicado beso en la frente y cedió también ante el sueño que se apoderaba de él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

(*) El anime que veían Alumi y Namaha es "H2O Footprints in the sand"


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir la luz del sol sobre su rostro. Se llevó una mano a la boca desviando su mirada hacia el espacio vacío junto a ella. Comenzaba a acostumbrase, aunque en un principio le molestaba terminó por aceptarlo. Así serían las cosas, pasaría de una increíble noche con un esposo a una mañana sin él…esa ahora era su nueva rutina, no podía hacer más que adaptarse a ella.

-Buenos días, Alumi-Chan.

La rubia reconoció al instante esa voz. No podía ser otra, era inconfundible. Cubrió su cuerpo rápidamente con la sábana para después ponerse de pie. Ahí estaba él, sentado en el marco de su ventana…el hombre que la había atacado apenas dos días atrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir esa repugnante mirada sobre ella, pero no iba a permitirle atacarla nuevamente, y mucho menos en su propia casa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-ella le miró severamente, dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

-No me veas así preciosa, tan solo vine a asegurarme de que estuvieras a salvo-le miraba fijamente al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella-Además…no hay nada que puedas hacer sin tus Silver Arms… ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Quieres apostar?-Alumi lo desafiaba, pero él no caería tan fácilmente.

-No, no puedo. Recuerda que te necesitamos sana y salva-observó de pies a cabeza a la mujer, que estaba envuelta solo con una sábana- Vaya…parece que tuviste una buena noche. Hana-kun es muy afortunado de tener tan exquisita mujer. Tal vez debería encargarme de él.

-No te atrevas-amenazó la rubia reparándose para abofetear al hombre, pero este desapareció ante sus ojos dejándola atónita. De pronto, sintió una mano en su vientre y otra en su boca, impidiéndole moverse con facilidad.

-No me digas qué hacer cariño, solo pierdes tu tiempo. Si yo quiero, puedo hacer eso…y más-susurró en su oído para después rozar con sus labios el cuello de la mujer-Eres en serio hermosa…Alumi-Chan.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme!-dio la vuelta propinándole tremendo bofetón. Se alejó un poco de él, quien limpiaba con su mano la sangre que salía de su boca. Vaya que golpeaba fuerte para ser una mujer.

-Vaya, vaya, golpeas duro-dijo reponiéndose ante la agresión. Alumi permanecía atenta a cualquier movimiento que el pudiera hacer-Bueno, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, y como veo que lo estás, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Lárgate entonces… ¿o quieres que yo misma te saque?

-No será necesario mi pequeña preciosura-respondió pellizcando una de las mejillas de la rubia-Solo recuerda que vendré a visitarte muy pronto. Cuídate, Alumi-Chan.

Acto seguido, el hombre desapareció sin más, dejándola consternada. Solo esperaba que no se atreviera a tocar a Hana, porque de lo contrario no se contendría, como lo acababa de hacer. Sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar esos pensamientos. Hana podría defenderse, eso no sería ningún problema, sin embargo…estaba de verdad asustada.

Suspiró, nada ganaría con asustarse, además comenzaba a sentirse mal otra vez. Tal vez una buena ducha la haría sentir mejor, así que se dirigió al closet, sacando de él un sencillo vestido de tirantes blanco con un listón azul a la altura del talle, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos. Una vez en la regadera, abrió las llaves, dejando que esa tibia agua se llevara con ella aquel malestar, y de paso sus preocupaciones.

Salió de la regadera sintiéndose un poco mejor, aunque todavía estaba algo mareada. Comenzó a vestirse para desayunar y comenzar con los quehaceres que su casa requería, tal vez eso la distraería de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos días. Tras bajar a la cocina tomó cereal y leche, pues a decir verdad lo último que quería hacer era cocinar. Sin embargo, al ver su "desayuno", su estómago se revolvió en menos de un segundo, obligándola a ir de vuelta al baño.

-¿Alumi?-esa voz le pareció sumamente familiar… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo él ahí?

-¡¿Hana?!-la pobre apenas levantó la cabeza, él la veía extrañado, no entendía por qué su esposa estaba hincada frente al inodoro-¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Gakko se las ingenió para hacer explotar el microondas de la cafetería, y también para provocar un corto circuito en todo el edificio, así que nos dieron el día libre-respondió acercándose a ella para ayudarle a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Pero por supuesto que sí, solo mira mi rostro. Soy la viva imagen de la salud- Hana hizo una mueca al ver el demacrado rostro de la rubia, quien hacía un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Si, claro. Ven aquí- dijo él cargando en sus brazos a su esposa, que, por cierto, le pareció ligeramente más pesada- Supongo que tu horrible comida al fin te hizo efecto.

-Cierra la boca, idiota- alegó débilmente a esa broma, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para eso-Mi comida es deliciosa.

-Pues tendrás que conformarte con mi comida por hoy-respondió depositándola suavemente en la cama mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Nunca había visto a la poderosa Alumi Asakura tan mal- Por lo pronto te traeré un té. Descansa.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-susurró levemente mareada, intentando levantarse sin embargo, perdió el equilibrio apenas puso un pie en el suelo, siendo atrapada por Hana, quien la recostó de nuevo.

-Si, se nota que estás bien-dijo con evidente sarcasmo-Te vas a quedar ahí, y esa es mi última palabra. Voy por tu té…ya vuelvo.

Dicho eso, el rubio se dirigió a la cocina, siendo observado por su esposa. Soltó un suspiro, Alumi era una mujer sana, en toda la extensión de la palabra, jamás se había enfermado, así que algo debía andar verdaderamente mal con ella. Odiaba verla así, ya que no podía hacer gran cosa para hacerla sentir mejor. Preparó rápidamente el té para después dirigirse a la habitación, subiendo con precaución los escalones. Entró silenciosamente al cuarto, encontrándose con que su esposa no se encontraba en la cama, como se suponía que la dejó. La escuchó toser desde el baño, haciéndolo correr hacia este. Allí estaba ella, de rodillas nuevamente junto al inodoro.

-Lo…lo siento-la rubia apenas susurró mientras acomodaba tras su oreja un mechón de cabello. Lo último que deseaba es que él la viera así.

-No te disculpes idiota- suspiró Hana acercándose a su mujer para cargarla nuevamente en sus brazos. Alumi adoraba que él hiciera eso, y más en esos momentos en los que de verdad se sentía mal.

Con ella aún en brazos se dirigió a la alcoba, depositándola nuevamente en el lecho que compartían, recostándose él también para después abrazarla. Eso la hacía sentir mejor.

-¿Qué demonios comiste para que te pusieras así?-cuestionó el rubio, acariciando el hombro de su esposa.

-Nada fuera de lo normal-respondió Alumi recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, quién se limitó a besar su frente. La rubia se sentó con ayuda de su esposo, dándole un sorbo a su té- Gracias…

-No agradezcas, solo tómatelo y ya- él sonrió, al parecer se sentía un poco mejor.

-¿No es ese tu celular?- preguntó ella al sentir una vibración que provenía del bolsillo del pantalón de Hana, quién bufó molesto.

-Si, es el cuatro-ojos-respondió al ver de quien era la llamada-Disculpa, ya vuelvo.

La voz de Hana se desvaneció conforme este abandonaba la habitación, tal vez era algo importante, así que no dijo nada. Fijó su mirada en el techo, pero las aspas del ventilador hicieron que ese horrible mareo se volviera más fuerte, obligándola a colocar una almohada sobre su rostro. Podía jurar que todo comenzada a dar vueltas.

-Levántate pecho plano, iremos al hospital- sentenció Hana, quien estaba de pie, recargado en el umbral de la puerta. Alumi apenas movió la almohada para verlo.

-No quiero-refutó cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con la almohada- Los doctores solo saben inyectar, y yo no quiero que me inyecten… ¿Entendido?

-Pareces una niña. Anda, mientras más rápido vayamos, mejor. No quiero que esto, sea lo que sea, empeore.

-Tendrás que cargarme para que yo vaya al hospital.

-Perfecto-eso era pan comido para el rubio, quien se acercó decidido hacia ella.

-Silver Shield…-dijo la mujer, y al instante el espíritu aludido formó un escudo a su alrededor, impidiéndole a Hana acercarse a ella. Hana cruzó sus brazos. Alumi era en verdad tramposa.

-¡Eres una…!-le miró molesto, pero ella ya estaba dormida, así que decidió bajar a la cocina y preparar algo que la hiciera sentir mejor- Creo que aún no puedo contra ti.

Apenas había bajado unos cuantos escalones cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, obligándolo a apresurarse y abrir, encontrándose con una no tan grata sorpresa. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Hana no se animaba a hablar, así que ella tomó la iniciativa.

-¿No me dejarás entrar?-le miraba severamente. El rubio tragó saliva.

-Claro…entra-se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole pasar. Observaba todo detenidamente, buscando la más mínima imperfección. No la había.

-¿Dónde está tu esposa?-dirigió su mirada hacia él, quien se sonrojó levemente.

-Dormida, en nuestra habitación-respondió rascándose la cabeza. Esa mujer lo ponía nervioso-Se ha sentido mal, así que, por favor, no hagas mucho ruido.

-Muy bien-la dama sonrió-¿Qué has pensado?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que te propuse, no te hagas el idiota. ¿Dejarás esta casa?

-No lo sé…aún no lo pienso. Además…-desvió su mirada para evitar hacer contacto con esa mujer-No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar Alumi.

-¿Te preocupa?-arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

-Su salud no está muy bien últimamente. No quisiera que esto le hiciera más daño.

-Vaya, vaya…ahora resulta que eres un buen esposo. Interesante.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?-cuestionó el rubio.

-Después de todo lo que has hecho me sorprende que ahora me salgas con que eres un esposo ejemplar.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Alumi podría oírnos. No quiero que lo sepa.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres que yo sepa?


	5. Chapter 5

La voz de la rubia retumbó por toda la habitación, sorprendiendo a Hana, quien, con el corazón a mil por hora, intentaba inventar una buena explicación. La otra mujer le miró de pies a cabeza, sin duda alguna, era digna de ser una Asakura.

Hana palideció al instante. Podría jurar que esa era la voz de su esposa. Volteó, encontrándose con ella, quien, por cierto, se veía algo molesta.

-A…Alumi-el rubio tartamudeó-Pensé que estabas dormida. ¿Qué haces a…?

-Bajé por helado-interrumpió ella viendo severamente a su esposo-Además, escuché una voz de una mujer. ¿Con quién estás?

-Pues…verás…

-Conmigo-una mujer de castaño cabello rizado, ojos marrones y tez pálida apareció detrás de Hana quien tragó saliva. Había convivido con ella un par de veces, y simplemente no la soportaba. Alumi arqueó la ceja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en aislamiento, como todas las demás aprendices de Anna-Sensei-cuestionó la joven viéndola con desprecio, la otra mujer desvió la mirada.

-Oh vamos, Niumbirch…

-Asakura-recalcó la mujer con firmeza-Recuerda que ahora soy la mujer de Hana. No olvides tu lugar, Kiku.

-Bueno, "Asakura" -la mujer le veía con odio, Alumi sonrió, orgullosa-No porque tú seas la "favorita'' de Anna-Sensei tienes derecho a presumir la libertad que tienes.

-Insisto en que no olvides tu lugar. Yo soy la nueva esposa de la familia Asakura, así que te exijo que cierres a boca. Además…recuerda la grave falta que cometiste en contra en Anna-Sensei. No me hagas repetirla frente a mi Hana.

-Espera un segundo Alumi-interrumpió Hana acercándose a su esposa, quién, sonriente y orgullosa, lo tomó de la mano-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

-Algo así…verás. Ella era la otra candidata a ser tu esposa, o mejor dicho, estuvo a punto de serlo-dijo sin darle mucha importancia-Sin embargo, Anna-Sensei siempre tuvo preferencia hacia mí.

-Aún te enorgullece, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Recordarás de quien soy hija… ¿o también debo recordarte eso?

La otra mujer se mordió el labio inferior intentando contener su ira. El solo hecho de ver a la rubia la hacía enfurecer ya que recordaba todos aquellos años de entrenamiento que se habían ido al carajo con la llegada de Niumbirch, ahora Asakura. La odiaba, más que a nada en el mundo, pues no solo era de verdad hermosa e increíblemente fuerte, sino que también Anna siempre la había humillado comparándola con ella, la flamante hija de uno de los diez oficiales del Shaman Fight cuando ella tan solo era una huérfana recogida. Durante los entrenamientos la superioridad de Alumi se hacía notar al sobrepasar, y por mucho, los poderes de las demás aprendices, quienes con el tiempo se volvieron sus amigas.

Al crecer sus esperanzas de convertirse en candidata a esposa de Hana se desvanecían mientras que Alumi ganaba territorio en todo, inclusive se había mudado a la residencia de la familia, un honor enorme para una aprendiz. Por supuesto, ella y la rubia habían tenido diferencias, ya que ambas estaban enamoradas de Hana, y por tanto, Alumi no perdía oportunidad de recordarle que ahora sería la nueva mujer en ingresar a la prestigiosa familia Asakura.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos recuerdos de su mente, pero era imposible, y más teniéndola a ella cerca, que, como siempre, me miraba de forma soberbia y orgullosa mientras estrechaba con fuerza la mano de aquel a quien reclamaba suyo.

-Pero Alumi…-Hana rompió el incómodo silencio que inundaba el lugar-Mamá Anna no me había comentado que hubiera otra candi…

-No lo hizo porque no importa-interrumpió posando su dedo índice en los labios de Hana, haciéndolo callar mientras sus blancas mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosado-Yo soy tu esposa ¿no? Así que si hubo otra que pudo ocupar mi lugar ya sale sobrando. Es parte del pasado, olvídalo.

-Bueno, pero Alu…-nuevamente fue interrumpido, pero esta vez por los labios de su esposa, que rozaban los suyos suavemente mientras que con sus brazos rodeaba su cuello provocando que Hana reaccionara colocando sus manos en la breve cintura de la joven quien desvió la miraba hacia Kiku, divirtiéndose con la reacción de esta.

-¿Y bien?-dijo la rubia tras separarse de su esposo-¿Qué haces en mi casa, Kiku?

-Anna-Sensei me envió aquí para saber si Hana-Sama ya ha tomado su decisión.

-Decisión, ¿eh? Hana no me había consultado nada al respecto-respondió Alumi viendo con seriedad a su marido, quien sonreía nervioso.

-¿Será que no confía en ti? O simplemente no le importas lo suficiente como para tomarte en cuenta.

-Por supuesto que no-Hana tomó la palabra rápidamente-Lo que ocurre es que mamá Anna me propuso que vayamos a vivir a la casa de Izumo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo decírtelo, pues sé cuánto adoras esta casa. Además…-le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba una de sus suaves mejillas-te he notado extraña estos últimos días, y no quería que esto te afectara.

-Muy bien…-Alumi suspiró. Conocía perfectamente bien a Hana, y sabía que no estaba mintiendo. Sonrió para su esposo y dirigió su severa mirada hacia Kiku-Quiero que le digas a Anna-Sensei que le haremos llegar la respuesta en unos días.

-La decisión es de Hana-Sama-le devolvió el severo gesto a la rubia, quien le miraba con superioridad.

-Las decisiones que tome mi mujer son absolutas-respondió Hana rodeando con unos de sus brazos a Alumi, sorprendiéndola tanto como a Kiku-Así que dile a mamá Anna lo que mi esposa ha ordenado.

-Claro, Hana-Sama-la sonrojada mujer hizo una reverencia-Por cierto, Anna-Sensei me ha pedido que supervise también como van las cosas con Tamao y Ryu, así que me hospedaré aquí, con usted-dijo con una enorme sonrisa extendiéndole un sobre al rubio, quien lo tomó con cautela-Esa es una carta que ella le manda, explicándole la situación y ordenándole también que me permita quedarme aquí. Así que, con respecto a mi habitación…

-Prepárala tú-la firme voz de la rubia se hizo oír con fuerza-Tienes ambas manos ¿no? Ni Hana ni yo tenemos por qué encargarnos de esas cosas. Hana, ve a la cocina y tráeme un poco de helado, ¿si?

-¿Sabor?

-Quiero de fresa y vainilla, y si puedes incluir unas galletas no estaría mal. El helado está en el congelador, y las galletas en la alacena.

-Muy bien, entonces ya vuelvo-dijo dándole a la mujer un delicado beso en la frente-Me alegra que estés mejor.

Dicho eso se dirigió a la cocina. Alumi clavó su fría mirada en Kiku, quien también le miraba desafiante. La rubia descendió unos cuantos escalones para quedar a al nivel de la otra mujer. No podía evitar disfrutar verla enfurecer así, y más considerando que, de esa guerra, ella era la absoluta ganadora.

-Parece que aún no aceptas la derrota, mi querida Kiku. No sé si eres patética o muy perseverante-le dijo ella tas recargarse en la pared-Como puedes ver, mi Hana es un muy buen esposo, y también un increíble amante.

-¿Y eso a mí qué?-respondió tajantemente provocando que Alumi soltara una carcajada. Le enfurecía oír eso, y más viviendo de ella.

-Oh, nada, nada. Sé nota que aún estás enamorada de mi esposo, así que solo quería asegurarme de que sepas lo afortunada que pudiste ser. Por cierto, intentaremos no ser muy ruidosos mientras hagamos el amor, digo, para que puedas dormir…"querida"

-Eres una…-intentó abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Hana se interpuso justo a tiempo.

-Si piensas quedarte aquí, respeta a la señora de la casa-el rubio le miraba indiferente-Ella es mi esposa, así que te exijo que no vuelvas a hablarle así.

-Claro, Hana-Sama-dijo la castaña desviando la mirada.

-¿Podrías dejar eso en nuestra habitación?-suplicó la rubia mostrándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, te espero ahí-respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se veía realmente mejor, y eso le alegraba. Subió corriendo los escalones, adentrándose en la alcoba. Alumi y Kiku volvieron a encontrar sus miradas, ambas desafiantes.

-Ya oíste a mi Hana, guarda tus insultos si es que quieres quedarte aquí. Tú misma lo has dicho, yo soy la favorita de Anna-Sensei, así que puedo correrte y no tendré ni un solo problema con ella.

-No creas que eso te ayudará cuando seduzca a tu adorado Hana, Alumi-Chan.

-¿Seducirlo, tú? ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír. Es más probable que un cerdo volador me caiga del cielo a que tú logres algo como eso. ¿Sabes qué? Lárgate de una vez, no me siento muy bien que digamos, y tenerte aquí aumenta el malestar.

-De acuerdo, pero Anna-Sensei se enterará de esto.

-Haz lo que quieras, y dile que nosotros mismos le haremos llegar nuestra respuesta.

La mujer de cabello castaño le miró desafiante para después dar la media vuelta e irse. Alumi suspiró, vaya que tener a esa frente a frente después de tanto tiempo era de verdad un fastidio. Subió los escalones y entró a su habitación dispuesta a poder descansar de una buena vez.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Parece que no te fue muy bien con nuestra Alumi-Chan, ¿eh, Kurama?

-Cierra la boca, Fukuda-ordenó el hombre tras sentarse en un sofá casi a la entrada del pequeño apartamento. Los otros dos le veían divertidos.

-Te advertimos que golpea duro, pero no quisiste creernos. Así que no te desquites con nosotros-el otro permanecía en la barra, bebiendo una cerveza.

-Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no pensé que de verdad doliera tanto. Incluso me sacó sangre.

-Y… ¿Cuándo irás a visitarla de nuevo?-preguntó un sujeto delgado y de largo cabello. Kurama le vio de reojo.

-Tal vez en un mes o dos…ya que esté más "avanzada" con respecto a eso. Recuerden que necesitamos su cuerpo, así que lo mejor será esperar a que el proceso termine para poder dar el siguiente paso.

-¡Pero para eso tendremos que esperar mucho! –alegó el más musculoso y alto de los tres. El robusto hombre le miraba también de reojo.

-Tranquilo Amatsu, no podemos permitir que Alumi-Chan se lleve más sustos. Queremos que esté sana y salva hasta que podamos continuar con el plan.

-¿Y qué hay de su esposo?-cuestionó Fukuda-No podemos ignorarlo.

-Tienes razón, mi amigo-suspiró, se había olvidado por completo del rubio-Supongo que a él tendremos que matarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Permanecía recostado, comiendo lo que, se suponía, era para su esposa. Alumi se comportaba de forma muy extraña esos últimos días, en ocasiones comía más de lo normal y estaba de excelente humor, otras apenas tocaba su comida y sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Vaya, por fin se fue-dijo la mujer tirándose a la cama y colocando una almohada en su cabeza-No tienes idea de cuánto la odio.

-Vamos, pecho plano, no te lo tomes tan mal-la animó el rubio mientras rodeaba a su esposa con uno de sus brazos, haciendo que esta dejara la almohada de lado y recargara su cabeza en su pecho-Tú misma lo dijiste ¿no? Ella pudo ser mi esposa, pero no lo fue. Plana, loca y bipolar…mi esposa eres tú, y así te amo.

-Hana…-le miró sonrojada, escucharlo decir eso la hacía sentir mejor.

-Además, yo tampoco la soporto, y eso que solo he convivido con ella un par de ocasiones-le dijo para después darle un beso en la frente-Bueno, cómete esta cosa, porque si se derrite no pienso bajar por más.

-Sólo tú sabes cómo arruinar un buen momento, imbécil-sonrió tomando el tazón con helado de manos de su esposo, quien la veía divertido.

-¡Oye! No seas egoísta, yo también quiero helado-hizo un puchero, provocando que ella riera.

-Tendrás que suplicarme para que te dé-respondió haciéndose a un lado, evitando que él tomara el tazón.

-Plana egoísta, ahora ve…-una vibración proveniente del bolsillo de su pantalón lo interrumpió. Hana bufó, molesto.

-¿Quién es?

-Es el cuatro-ojos de nuevo. Dame un momento… ¿Bueno? Ya sé que eres tú Yohane, no tienes qué decírmelo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eh? ¿Vamos a regresar al trabajo? Pero Yohane, pecho plano está enferma y…vale pues, en seguida voy.

-¿Todo bien, Hana?-cuestionó la chica haciendo un puchero, no quería que se fuera.

-Lo siento, debo volver a la oficina-hizo una mueca mientras revisaba su cartera-No alcanzaré a hacerte comida, así que te dejo algo de efectivo para que ordenes una pizza, o lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-la mujer tomó el dinero colocándolo en el buró a lado de ella-Por favor cuídate.

-Te ves muy tensa…relájate, estaré bien, lo prometo-dijo él sonriendo para después acercarse a su esposa y depositar un beso en su frente-Púdrete, niña plana.

-Púdrete tú, idiota-le miró sonriendo al mismo tiempo que él dejaba la habitación. Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, cerrando sus ojos al sentir que un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de ella. Quería que Hana regresara… ¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué ahora que se sentía tan intranquila?

Respiró profundamente, desesperarse no la iba a llevar a ningún lado, pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía que algo malo le pasaría a Hana, y rogaba por que no fuera así.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Caminaba lentamente rumbo al edificio en el que trabaja, maldiciendo a los electricistas ya que, según palabras de su buen amigo el cuatro-ojos, el corto circuito había sido reparado en su totalidad y ahora podían regresar a trabajar sin ningún problema. ¡Maldita sea! Alumi enferma y él sin poder cuidarla… ¿acaso había algo peor?

Sacó su celular para cerciorarse de no ir tan tarde, pero en ese preciso momento sintió un fuerte jalón que lo llevaba a un callejón.

-Vaya…no sabía que las ratas salían tan temprano-dijo el rubio al sentir la punta de una pistola en su sien. ¿Ladrones? Después de todo si había algo peor.

-No me digas que no tienes miedo, Hana-Kun.

-¿Quién te dijo mi nombre, imbécil?-cuestionó desviando la mirada hacia su agresor, quien mostraba una sonrisa socarrona en su feo rostro.

-Tengo un poco de información, pero no te pongas en esa actitud conmigo. A fin de cuentas…soy tu amigo ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres, idiota? ¿Mi reloj? ¿Mi celular? ¿Mi cartera?-le miraba desafiante-Y por cierto…no soy tu amigo.

-No quiero nada de eso, yo solo vengo a darte una advertencia.

-¿Advertencia?

-Así es...tienes una esposa muy atractiva, no te recomendaría dejarla sola, y menos ahora que la pobre se encuentra enferma. Conozco a unas personas a quienes les encantaría divertirse con ella, incluyéndome.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a Alumi! ¿Oíste, bastardo?-en un rápido movimiento Hana le golpeó, permitiendo liberarse y tomar el control de las cosas, acorralando al sujeto.

-Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo-el hombre le veía aterrado.

-No soy tu amigo-le miró enfurecido, arrebatándole el arma para después apuntar al cuello del tipo-Ahora soy yo quien te advierte…aléjate de mi esposa o no responderé de mis actos.

-Interesante…el típico esposo que daría lo que fuera por proteger a su mujer-le dijo en tono irónico, Hana enfurecía cada vez más-No sé por qué no te creo.

-No importa si no me crees, pero te lo diré una vez más, aléjate de mi esposa, porque si te atreves a tocar uno solo de sus cabellos…-se acercó al sujeto, intimidándolo con su severa mirada-…me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

-¿En serio?-Kurama aprovechó un momento de distracción por parte de Hana para sacar una navaja y apuñalarlo en el estómago, dejándolo en el suelo-De acuerdo, pero si al llegar hoy a casa encuentras a tu preciosa Alumi herida o incluso muerta…no digas que no te lo advertí.

El sujeto desapareció ante los ojos de un muy atónito y furioso Hana quien, aún escupiendo sangre, luchaba por ponerse de pie, sin embargo el dolor no se lo permitía.

-¡Hana-Kun!-un hombre de cabello negro se acercó corriendo hacia él, ayudándole a levantarse.

-Yoh… ¿Yohane?-le miraba confundido, no entendía por qué estaba precisamente él ahí.

-No hables…Vi todo lo que pasó, pero parece que no llegué a tiempo. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

-Ese idiota…-el rubio intentaba hablar, pero cada que abría la boca, un borbotón de sangre salía de ella. Su visión se volvió borrosa al mismo tiempo que el dolor se intensificaba, haciéndolo caer nuevamente al suelo, esta vez inconsciente.

-Hana-Kun… ¡Hana-Kun!


End file.
